


Drop That Ass Before It Crash (The Sky Is Falling Baby)

by mangoharry



Series: Ascension [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: 21x23, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Frat Boy Ashton Irwin, M/M, Student Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoharry/pseuds/mangoharry
Summary: Luke thinks he knows what he wants and getting it will be easy. Luke Hemmings and Ashton Irwin are university students who have only interacted once or twice. Luke finds himself on the steps of Ashton's fraternity house one Saturday night, and locates Ashton in the basement smoking with friends.





	Drop That Ass Before It Crash (The Sky Is Falling Baby)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeymoonmuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoonmuke/gifts).



> Title, as well as fic title from Ascension by Gorillaz ft. Vince Staples (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBA0PUQCvIA)

Luke has never had to want for anything in his life.

He wasn’t exactly spoiled or manipulative, but there was something about him that made people around him turn over backwards to help him get what he wanted. This ranged from teachers and professors throughout school, as well as the many men that come and go. They please Luke until he’s done with them, and then they don’t hear from him again. But his disappearance was often justified, since people like Luke don’t do well in relationships. As much as he wanted to blame it on astrology (He had read once in a magazine that Cancers are notorious for having commitment issues.) or his aura or something similar, he knew it just wasn’t logical, and he just had issues in his psyche that didn’t allow him to function well in a relationship that lasted longer than a few late-night, lustful encounters.

So, he guesses this is why he’s here.

Looking up at the daunting house in front of him, he does not even second-guess himself as he climbs out of the Uber, thanking the driver one last time as he takes a steadying breath. There was one man he was here to get, and he was damned if he didn’t get him. His name was Ashton Irwin, and he was a student at this university, one that expressed such interest in higher learning that he was completing graduate school at the place of his undergrad studies, and Luke thought his dedication to the university was honorable. Luke certainly didn’t feel that way about it.

To Luke, college was merely a speedbump in getting out in the business world and becoming a ruthless CEO like his father before him, and the brothers his father was currently grooming to be Luke’s minions when the time came. Luke valued education, but clearly not as much as Ashton. His fraternity had made the highest grades for the entire time Luke had been enrolled here.

The letters were glaring down at the partygoers as they swayed to unintelligible music, coming from somewhere inside the monstrous house, home to at least 24 men. The home was obviously very different than the studio apartment Luke spent most of his time in, and he took comfort in the unfamiliar, as he always has. Very little bothered Luke, and tonight, he had more than enough motivation to make his way towards the home and the party he would inevitably be faced with.

“Sweet jacket, bro,” Someone drunkenly called after Luke, causing him to smile confidently, happy he had chosen last minute to put the leather jacket on.

It was October and it was just starting to get cold, so the breathable leather was a perfect complement to the thin, white dress shirt he wore on his chest, unbuttoned to his ribcage. It showed just enough skin, and that was the way Luke liked it. He knew his ass looked nice in the black skinny jeans, as many men had told him so. He knew he looked good, and his goal of getting Ashton to go home with him would be likely successful. 

A sweaty and nervous looking pledge was guarding the front door when Luke walked up to it. The younger boy made eye contact with Luke, and quickly looked to the ground. Luke thought that a mild form of hazing was going on with the pledge, since he was seemingly so submissive. It could’ve just been his nature. Some people, like Luke, were natural submissives, and that was nothing to be ashamed of. Many men he’d been with found it extremely endearing, and when the time was right, arousing.

The classic frat party line of “Who do you know here?” came from the boy’s pink lips, and without missing a beat, Luke said he was here to speak to none other than Ashton Irwin. The boy’s head shot up quickly, eyes finally settling on Luke, and not his shoes. The boy blushed further, and opened the door for Luke, mumbling something about finding him in the basement. Luke nodded his head once in the way of thanks and let the party assault his senses. 

Neon lights were furiously trying to keep up with the beat of a newer rap song and Luke looked away as quickly as he could. The pulsing purple would make him dizzy if he stared any longer, and distract him from his original mission. Luke made his way towards the kitchen, where he knew there was a staircase that led to the basement where he’d likely find Ashton, among other fraternity members, and a smattering of girls, trying to win over Ashton’s affections. That wasn’t very likely, considering his rumored sexual preferences, but no one could be too sure based on what they heard. The girls tried anyways, and to Luke, it was honorable. Some of them didn’t have the slightest clue.

He carefully shoved past two potential lovers on the staircase, and made his descent towards the basement, and the man he hoped to take home with him.

The phone buzzing away in his shirt pocket got him a little distracted, and he took it out to see that it was a past lover, waiting to see where he was. Luke rolled his eyes slightly and pocketed the phone again, continuing his journey to Ashton.

He found him in the basement, right where the pledge said he would be. He was sitting on a low couch, completely sprawled out and comfortable. A lit joint was in his left hand and when he realized someone had come into the basement, he calmed further as he realized it was a man dressed like Luke was. Several heads turned in his direction, and Luke smiled under the scrunity that would make others shy away. Ashton waved with the hand that wasn’t holding the makeshift joint.

“Come, sit, smoke. Join us, and make peace with us.” He drawled, several people laughing seconds after the words left his lips, while others cringed at his attempt to be more lame than he already was. Luke’s eyes met the reddish honey-hazel eyes he had dreamed of and felt his legs carry him closer to the man taking up a large space on the couch, with his broad shoulders and long legs. 


End file.
